


[Podfic] all this wandering around

by ofjustimagine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 13:11, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:"Yeah, some of us were getting wound up while you were downstairs," Willie says, nudging the bottle of lube towards Aaron before rolling over."I was doing the dishes," Aaron gripes.





	[Podfic] all this wandering around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all this wandering around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081795) by [v_greyson (greyson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyson/pseuds/v_greyson). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2xOk0Ne)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2XHjBqx)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Because, as a wise friend once told me, when in doubt, one should always record more Aaron/The Mitchells. Thanks to v_greyson for having blanket permission for transformative works! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Stimulation.


End file.
